


Dewprism: Journey to the [Relic]

by LadyKF



Category: Dewprism | Threads of Fate
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, further warnings in chapter notes, headcanon backstories, liberties taken with canon, semi-novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKF/pseuds/LadyKF
Summary: Mint wants to rule the world. Rue just wants to put his own back together. Together, they just might have what it takes to make the impossible possible, but they're not the only ones after Valen's [relic], and the opposition is hitting close to home. (Semi-novelization, see notes)





	1. Three Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-novelization of Threads of Fate (Dewprism), and should require no previous knowledge of the canon materials to understand. While the original canon is split into stories following Rue and Mint, with slightly different events, this story endeavors to combine the two into a single story. Some liberties have been taken with canon to add a bit more logic or flesh things out, but it largely follows the original tale. As such, it should be enjoyable for both fans familiar with canon, and those coming into it fresh.
> 
> If you have any questions, hit me up in the comments and I'll explain whatever you like, or edit as necessary if there's a big hole I've overlooked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything can change in an instant.

It had been snowing nonstop for days, another mid-winter blizzard hitting the northern territories hard. But now the howling wind had finally subsided, the constant snowfall tapering off until there was nothing but clear, still air over a blanketing of snow. Winter had brought the sunset early, the sky darkening into a blue-gray twilight. Overhead, stars dotted the sky like diamonds twinkling on a bed of velvety darkness, the moon a milky pearl reflecting silvery light as it replaced the sun.

Rue let out a sigh from where he stood by the window, brushing his fingertips along the pane as it fogged with his breath, making his pale reflection vanish. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been stuck inside so long, and there wasn't really enough space in the cabin he and Claire shared to fend off the restlessness that had quickly set in.

Her robe whispered on the wood floor as she came up behind him, slippers soundless with how lightly she walked. "How's it looking?"

"Peaceful," Rue said, stepping back so she could look out the window as well. It was seated high, but not quite so much that she couldn't see out of it. "It's so clear it's hard to believe how hard it was storming."

"It's pretty." Claire admired the perfect sheet of undisturbed snow before looking back to him. "I bet you want out there, don't you?"

Rue smiled wryly, shrugging; she knew him well, even after just two years. "I can wait until morning. I should check on the animals, though."

"After dinner," Claire said. "It's almost ready."

Rue nodded, taking in a deep breath. "That's the last of the rabbit? I'm going to need to hunt. Maybe I can go down to the valley and stake out the stream for a while, see if I can bag a deer."

"Good plan, the fresh air would do you good," Claire said. "And if you _do_ get one, I can make us stew. Maybe put together a little feast. We've got enough flour for bread and I could roast some fruit, too."

"That sounds amazing." As if dinner wasn't enough to make his mouth water. He licked his lips, taking a deep breath of the rich scent of meat and spices. "We'll do that. I'll get a deer."

"Good. I'm counting on you." She smiled playfully, long bangs swaying as she tipped her head. "I'll go check on dinner. You'll need well fed and some good sleep if you're going to go out hunting tomorrow."

Rue nodded, tracking her back to the pot she had suspended over the fire. His stomach rumbled eagerly and she giggled, making him smile sheepishly and turn back to pace the length of the room. He stopped at the corner near the door, where he'd left his battle ax leaning against the wall. The Arc Edge was one of the few belongings he would say he was attached to, and he took a moment to examine it. Perfectly clean, but it could use a touch of sharpening...

"Rue? Dinner's ready," Claire called.

"Hm? Oh, let me help." He set his weapon down, leaning it against the wall and hurrying back to grab the heavy ceramic bowls she'd set out on the counter top, bringing them over for her to ladle stew into. Balancing carefully, he brought them back over to the table while she fetched the last of the bread she'd made, sitting wrapped in a towel on top of the fireplace to warm. His stomach complained that he was waiting, but he didn't sit until she had joined him at the table. "This smells delicious, Claire."

"Well, hopefully it will be," she said. "We have enough for a couple nights, if you don't get that deer, but it'll only go so far."

"Storm stopped just in time." Rue sighed, digging into the meal with enthusiasm. It took a minute to realize that Claire hadn't started eating, staring off in the distance, and he checked briefly to make sure there was nothing there. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry, nothing," Claire said. "I was just thinking of the last time it stormed like that."

Rue arched a brow. He couldn't remember — _oh._ "When you found me."

"Mmhm. Two years ago, this winter. It was bitterly cold, and your skin was almost as white as your hair. I honestly didn't know if you'd make it," she admitted. "But you were stronger than you looked."

Rue chuckled softly; he was aware that he didn't look like any sort of powerhouse, on the lithe side of lean muscle and built more for speed than for brute force. But he could bring significant strength to bear, if he had to. His ax wasn't ornamental, and it had done a lot more than chop wood, even if he preferred a bow for hunting. "Yeah, well... I probably wouldn't have, without you. I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything, silly." She shook her head, pushing back a few dark brown strands that had escaped her low tail. "I'm just glad —"

A sudden burst of sound from outside drowned her out, a distressed bellow from the cow and frantic bleating from the sheep. Rue twisted in his chair, frowning deeply. "I'd better go check into that."

"Be careful," Claire said.

Rue nodded absently, pushing back from the table and going to change into his boots. He grabbed his gloves from where they rested near his ax, tugging them on before stepping outside. It would take far colder temperatures to begin to bother him, but the animals in such an uproar made him anxious. Snow crunched under his boots as he approached the barn, dark gray eyes scanning the area. There wasn't so much as a rabbit's paw print disturbing the snow, let alone the kind of predator he'd been expecting. "What's going on?"

The animals cut off abruptly, not a sound to be heard beyond the faint rustle of the wind through the trees.

In the sudden void of sound, Rue picked up two words, spoken in a deep, silky voice that sent a chill up his spine. " _At last._ "

The wind kicked up behind him and he turned on instinct in time to see a dark blur flying towards him. He raised the Arc Edge reflexively, the sudden impact skidding him backwards in the snow, sending up a puff of white. He gasped at the force of it, heart skipping a beat. "What...? Who are you?"

No response, just another lunge, a fast and furious assault out of nowhere. Rue was barely able to keep up with the speed, taking a blow to the chest that knocked the wind out of him and sent him sprawling. He coughed, pushing himself up on one arm and wiping snow from his face. He finally got a look at his attacker then, a tall man with wild white hair and oddly flat red eyes, a dull gem embedded on his forehead. He'd never seen him before, but was struck by familiarity. He looked like —

Movement caught his eye and he looked down, staring in shock. One of his arms was normal, held back slightly, but the other... the other was a massive limb stretched out of natural proportion; the hand alone was big enough to close around Rue's entire torso. It flexed as he stared, moving in a fluid, unnatural way before he began walking forward.

" _HEY!_ "

Rue's blood ran cold, a roaring in his ears almost drowning out a low _thud_. The monstrous being turned, exposing Claire standing at his back, a fierce scowl on her face as she brandished a shovel at him. "Leave him alone, you beast!"

He knew in an instant what was going to happen. He _knew,_ and tried to get up anyway, tried to reach her, to _protect_ her, but he couldn't get up. "Claire, _run!_ "

The massive hand reached for him, stretching out and gripping him tightly before tossing him aside like a rag doll. Rue hit the snow hard, breath driven out of him once again, but immediately tried to get back up. Gloved hands scrabbled at the snow, trying to get a better grip, his boots slipping on the surface as he tried desperately to get upright on wobbly legs.

The monster turned away from him dismissively and advanced on Claire. She began to back up, staring in horror as she suddenly seemed to process the danger she'd put herself in. Her brown eyes had gone wide, lips parted on the verge of a cry. She held the shovel out, a pathetic defense that couldn't possibly save her.

" _Claire!_ " Rue kept trying to get up, but his legs refused to support his weight, dropping him to his knees. He could only watch, seeing the fear written starkly across his adopted sister's face. She froze, no longer attempting to flee. She had to know it was pointless.

The massive hand flexed, raised like a club, its fingers curling like claws as it came down in a violent slash.

"Wait, _no!_ "

Claire screamed.


	2. Two Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the crown princess has to face consequences.

East Heaven Kingdom was widely known as the kingdom of sorcery. Most of its inhabitants were some class of mage, and it was ruled by one of the oldest, most powerful family of mages since the Aeons. It was also a kingdom of tradition, and rules. Things were to be done a certain way, at certain times, by certain people, without exception. It was what kept things running so smoothly, allowing for generations of peace.

And it was all being threatened by a single person. Not an invader, no, nothing so easily handled.

It was the Crown Princess.

The double doors of the formal dining room were shoved open without ceremony, letting Mint in. She looked over the massive table, heavy with all the best foods of the kingdom, all the delicacies in the chef's repertoire laid out on the king's request. Every week he held a feast meal for his daughters and closest advisers, and Mint saw no reason to wait for them to get there. An empty room just meant she got first pick of _everything._ She rubbed her hands together with a grin, tongue passing over her lips. " _Perfect_ timing."

"Princess, dinner is not to be called for another _ten minutes._ " Ah, her grandfather was overseeing things. _Of course._ The old man strode up to her, robes billowing around him. "Please return to your room."

" _I_ have been training all afternoon and I am _starving,_ " Mint informed him, brushing past without so much as a glance. "I'm not waiting for anyone."

"Princess, do _not –_ " He gasped as she trailed a finger along the edge of a meat pie, the buttery crust flake under her fingertip. "Princess!"

"Relax, it's just ten minutes," Mint said. She picked up a spoon from one of the settings and sauntered towards the head of the table, eyes on one of the other pies. The room was thick with the scent of rich food, all the kingdom's best in one place. And he wanted her to _wait?_ She scoffed, dipping the spoon into the pie and blowing over the steaming portion as she raised it to admire a moment. Chunks of potato and thick carrot coins were next to glistening chunks of meat, all draped in a thick gravy under a perfectly browned crust. When she took her bite, the meat practically melted on her tongue and she groaned in pleasure. " _So_ good."

_"Princess_ _Mint!"_

She sighed contentedly, leaning over to pluck up one of the small hand pies, admiring the golden crust before taking a bite. Her grandfather's protests were waved off as she finished her lazy walk to the head of the table and made herself comfortable in the largest and most ornate seat – her father's.

"That is His Majesty's seat!" He protested, reddening.

Mint smiled, licking a bit of filling off her lower lip. "Yeah, but it'll be _my_ seat in no time."

"Yes, _someday_ you will be queen of East Heaven Kingdom, _however –_ "

"See? So it's no big deal." Mint waved it off, looking up as she heard a sharp gasp from the doorway. "Hm?"

"My _goodness,_ " Maya breathed, staring at her sister. She shook herself a little, striding into the room with the Imperial Magician a step behind. Doll Master was a good foot taller than the young princess, an imposing figure in red and black, down to the mask he'd worn so long as the girls had known him, and he framed Maya in ominous silence as she came to a stop at the head of the table. "What are you _doing_ in Father's seat? Oh, sister we must talk."

"Can't it wait? I'm starving." Mint took another bite of the hand pie, making a sound of pleasure. "It's _so_ good, Maya."

Maya stared at her in disbelief, lips parted slightly before she closed her mouth and swallowed against her immediate retort. A faint flush took to her cheeks, pink against her red hair. "Has it ever occurred to you the _significance_ of the roles we play in this kingdom? Have you stopped to _think_ of _who you are_ , for even one second?"

Mint finished the pie, dusting off her hands and regarding her sister with an amused smile. " _My_ role? Of course. I'm the crown princess, _dear sister._ I'm the next ruler of this kingdom, and the best thing to happen to it in _centuries._ "

"You're insufferably arrogant," Maya said. "But no, that is no longer your role."

Mint sat up straighter, eyeing her younger sister warily. "What are you talking about?"

It was Doll Master who answered her, stepping to the side and watching her dispassionately, his deep voice almost bored. "The high council convened this morning to discuss your behavior, and the vote was unanimous against your future succession of the throne."

Mint sucked in a breath, lips parting on the only word she could manage, " _What?_ "

"You've lost your right to the throne," he said plainly, unconcerned with how pale she'd gone. "That right has gone to Princess Maya. _She_ will be the next queen of East Heaven."

" _What?_ " Mint jumped to her feet. "You can't do this! This is my _birthright,_ I will talk with Father –"

"His Majesty supports the decision as well," Doll Master said.

Mint swallowed thickly. "That's not fair!"

"What did you expect?" Maya snapped, taking a step towards her sister. "You do _nothing_ right! You skip out on your tutors, you break curfew, you spend lavishly, you have the mannerisms of a commoner – the list goes on and on. Did you really think a spoiled, selfish _brat_ like you could become the queen of our renowned kingdom?"

"Excuse you, I've got plenty of time to do all that when I'm queen!" Mint retorted. "There's nothing wrong with having some fun before I have all those duties!"

"It's precisely that lax attitude that would destroy the kingdom!" Maya said. "And I will not tolerate it any longer, is that clear? You're going to start behaving correctly _now,_ or face severe consequences."

"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Mint said. Her hands glowed, magic swelling within her in response to her surge of temper. She raised a hand, light gathering at her fingertips. "You want to see who's better? I'll _show you_ who's better. I'll beat you into the ground, _Princess,_ then we'll see who has the rights to rule."

Maya arched a brow, smiling serenely, and removed a large tome from behind her back. It was thick, leather bound and in surprisingly good condition for its age, in part due to the magic that had a visible aura around it. "Oh you think so, do you?"

Mint stared, stunned. She'd only seen the book once in person, but anyone in the kingdom would know what it was. "What are you doing with the Book of Cosmos?"

"It has been entrusted to me, as the _worthy_ heir of East Heaven," Maya said smoothly, a satisfied smile curving her lips. "So you see, dear sister, your little tricks and self-taught magics are useless. You don't stand a chance against our kingdom's greatest Aeon [relic]."

Mint snarled, her hands curling into fists and snuffing out the magic she'd summoned. "You _coward!_ "

Maya chuckled, patting the book lightly. "I wasn't the one that started the fight, sister dear, I merely ended it. And now, I will be ensuring your obedience. From here on out, you will do as you're told. You will obey curfew. You will cease starting fights. You will come and go as you are instructed and not by whim. And if you do not..."

A dark shadow was the only warning before something landed on top of Mint, nearly knocking her over. She took a couple staggering steps back, shaking her head before refocusing. Dread was like a cold weight in her stomach and her lip curled in revulsion as she eyed the animated pumpkin, its carved face leering at her. "Maya..."

"That's right, _pumpkins._ " Maya's smile darkened. "You will be served nothing but pumpkins, and I will confine you to your room with them."

"You're... you're kidding," Mint said, a slight tremor to her voice. The pumpkin's spindly arms stretched as if reaching for her and she shrieked, dancing back. "Maya! Call it off."

"Oh I don't think so," Maya said. "You wanted a fight? Have at it. And go think about what you've lost."

Mint snarled, stepping back, never taking her eyes off the creature. Damn her sister for even _thinking_ to use that against her. "This isn't over, Maya! You haven't won!"

"Oh I dare say I have." Maya made a sweeping gesture with her hand, and watched the rolling pumpkin chase her sister out of the room. "Pitiful."

"The council has certainly made the right decision," Doll Master said. "You will make a far greater queen, Princess."

Maya glanced up at him, smiling faintly as the doors to the dining room slammed shut behind her fleeing sister. "Why thank you."

* * *

Mint managed to shake off the pumpkin, able to go up the stairs far faster and locking it out of her room. She took a moment to lean against the doorway, breathing hard, and closed her eyes. So... they thought they could take her birthright, just like that? Well. They'd find out who they were messing with. True, Maya did have a [relic] that outstripped Mint's own magic, but there were other [relics] in the world. _Powerful_ [relics] just waiting to be found.

She looked around her room grimly, nodding to herself. Loathe as she was to leave the comforts of home, it had to be done. She'd show them exactly what they were missing. By the time she was done, she'd rule more than East Heaven – she'd rule the _world._


	3. One Year Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two paths cross, with one destination.

It had been a year since Mint had left home, and in that time never contacted her family, not even her father. She'd mostly stayed out of East Heaven at first, for fear of being recognized and turned in, but after months away tentatively came back. She needed information that she could only find in the kingdom of sorcery.

She didn't intend to come in any further than she could help, starting on a moderately sized village on the outskirts of the kingdom. She hadn't been there in person before, but the place boasted an old enough archives to be of use for her research. Ironic, after skipping out on so many lessons, that she'd find herself having to dig into a history project, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She wasn't going to find a [relic] just by following rumors. There were too many of them, and no way to tell which ones had any real merit. She didn't want to waste her time on a wild chase around the world because so-and-so's great-grandfather knew someone who might have heard a story. She needed _proof._

But first, she needed something hot to drink, because it was late fall and she'd been traveling too long in the cold.

She walked down what appeared to be the main street of the town, leaves crunching under her boots and her breath coming out in smoky wisps, curling into the air like the smoke from dozens of chimneys in the distance. Far from the capital, far from the opulence she was used to living in, but she'd adjusted to her new circumstances. It was... not unpleasant, to have earned everything she had these days. It made things _hers_ in a way that she'd never had before. Before, everything had simply been provided, as was her due as crown princess.

Mint frowned slightly at the thought, still bitter over her sister usurping her position. She was certain Maya had prompted the Council, there was no way they'd have thought to up and _replace_ her on their own. But it didn't matter. They'd learn. And they'd _pay._

A small, hard smile replaced her frown as she thought of her plans, and lingered even as she let herself into the nearest inn. It was a modest building of dark brick and elaborate woodwork, with wide windows and big double doors leading in through the front. She was greeted immediately by a welcome burst of warmth and the scent of something cooking further in the building. Not quite the mouthwatering scents the royal chef had provided with his elegant fare, but it would do. She left her hood up, approaching the desk to make arrangements with the innkeeper for lodging and food, before heading back to see what she could find.

Dinner turned out to be a bowl of thick stew, heavily seasoned, and a chunk of fresh bread to mop up the gravy with. A tall mug of mulled cider warmed her hands, and a long drink warmed her through her stomach. It just reminded her that she was _hungry,_ however, and she moved to a table in the corner of the room where with a view of the doorway. It never paid to ignore your surroundings, especially since she was back in her own kingdom where she stood a much better chance of being recognized.

A burst of cold air let her know someone had come in, watching a man wearing the strangest getup she'd ever seen, a mishmash of patterns that's only redeeming value was being heavy enough to keep him warm. Even his boots didn't match, one down around his ankle and the other coming up his calf toward his knee. As ridiculous as he looked, however, his face was somber as he spoke quietly with the innkeeper and paid for lodging. She supposed so long as his gold was good, it didn't matter to anyone else either. Maybe he was even in fashion in some obscure nook of the world. It was obvious he wasn't a local.

Mint hummed to herself, lowering her eyes before he could turn and catch her gaze, not wanting to draw attention. There was a time and place for that, and _now_ wasn't it. She'd finish her meal and turn in for the night, and be ready to hit up the archives in the morning as soon as they opened.

She was just finishing her meal when the door opened again, letting someone else in. A pair, this time, one with a hooded cloak and the other with little more than his long jacket to protect him. It looked like a heavier linen, but still not quite warm enough for the late fall temperatures as night drew closer. His cheeks and nose were rosy in contrast to short blue hair, held back in part by goggles that were pushed up on his forehead.

When the other pushed back her hood, Mint froze, lips parted in surprised dismay. White hair wasn't common, something she usually saw on older people, but the silvery locks belonged to a young woman. Specifically, _unfortunately,_ one that Mint recognized.

As if she felt the stare, the other noblewoman turned, hazel eyes narrowing slightly when they landed on Mint. Even though she had her hood up, there was no hiding her ponytails or the trademark combination of red hair and red eyes. From a slight curl to her lips, she'd been recognized.

And there was nowhere to run, even if she could bring herself to.

"Well, look who it is, Duke." She sauntered over, smirking as she looked Mint over. "Not looking quite yourself, your highness."

There was only one other person in the room at the moment, and the strange white haired man didn't even look up. Mint pursed her lips, glaring. "Lady Belle. I'd love to say it's a pleasure to see you again, but it's far too soon. I can't help but notice you're hardly back home yourself."

"I've got a whole world to see and no shame in it," Belle said smoothly.

"I guess you're not important enough to miss," Mint said.

" _Hey –_ " Duke took a half step towards her, stalled only when Belle raised a hand.

"Can't help but notice no one's out looking for you, either," Belle said. "The _crown princess_ goes missing, and there's barely a stir. Just what did you do, I wonder, that they're willing to cut you loose?"

"None of your business, you old hag," Mint hissed, indignant. Maya's usurping her position still stung, but that didn't mean she had to listen to this from some know-nothing noble without the position to even be needed back home. The only reason they knew each other was that they'd trained in the same place, and even that had honestly been below Mint's station. She just preferred to be out of the stuffy palace grounds.

Belle took a step forward, hand raised, but she froze when Mint lifted gleaming fingers. "You wouldn't _dare._ "

Mint smiled coolly, magic rising until the air prickled with it, energy singing through her. "And how much are you willing to bet on that?"

Belle hissed at her. "Not _inside._ "

Mint's smile widened, energy brightening to a small ball dancing over her fingertips. Barely an attack, but it would pack a punch even so. Especially with Belle so close. "You _really_ wanna bet on that, Belle?"

The older woman stared her down, then made a disgusted noise, stepping back. "Tch. Whatever. You're just the sort of wantonly destructive person who'd do that."

"Hey, whatever works." Mint didn't snuff the energy, however, waiting. "I think you should find somewhere else to stay."

" _What?_ You –"

"Milady," Duke said quietly, resting a hand on her arm.

Belle snarled, shrugging him off. "No wonder they kicked you out. No respect for anyone else."

Mint's eyes narrowed. "I suggest you get going before I kick your ass. You know I can."

"Big talk. I just don't want a fight inside a building, because I've got _manners,_ " Belle snapped. She backed away, wisely refusing to turn her back on the princess until she'd gotten far enough away to have some time to dodge.

Mint watched her go with a satisfied smile, fingers curling lightly and banishing the energy. It was always so nice to remind people of their place when they forgot.

She turned back to her drink, pausing when she felt eyes on her – the man from earlier. She'd forgotten about him. "Got a problem?"

He looked at her a moment in silence, then shook his head slightly. "No."

"Good. I'd hate to have to school you, too," she said. Not entirely true, she was always up for a good fight, but better not to raise a stir if it was an option.

He arched a brow, but didn't argue her claim otherwise. Smart man.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Mint said, looking him over. It was pretty obvious; almost the entire population of East Heaven wore the flowing silk robes and tunics of a proper mage and he was... well.

The man shook his head slightly in confirmation. Didn't seem like much of a talker, either. Just as well, because Mint could handle _that_ all on her own.

"What brings you to East Heaven, hm? You're a long way from home, I'd bet," Mint said.

He paused in his eating, watching her a moment with serious, dark gray eyes. His voice was soft, a gentle tenor that didn't match the size of his weapon. "I'm looking for information on [relics]."

Mint perked up immediately. "Oh _really?_ Funny, that's why I'm here. We should swap notes."

Anything to get ahead on her search. It had been a long, fruitless year since she left and she was overdue for a breakthrough.

He seemed to consider a moment, nodding slowly. There was a spark of life in his eyes at last at the thought, anticipation warming his expression. "Alright."

Mint got up from her table and moved over to his immediately, heedless of his startled expression. "No time like the present. What's your name, anyway?"

He looked at her a moment longer, before setting his bread down. "Rue."

"Rue, huh?" Odd name for an odd man. It fit. "I'm Mint. _Princess_ Mint, if you didn't hear."

He hummed acknowledgment but didn't seem particularly impressed. _Foreigners._ It didn't matter. She shifted to get more comfortable in the stiff wooden chair, watching him eat a moment in silence. "So. You've got some leads I take it."

Rue gave her a look she couldn't quite identify. "I have some ideas."

"Better than nothing." She grinned. "Now me, I know what sorts of things to look for. I studied the Aeons extensively, so the [relics] aren't news. Our family has a few. I just want one of my own. A _powerful_ one."

Rue nodded, taking a moment to finish his meal. "The Aeons... they were the creators of the [relics]."

"Exactly. They ruled the world a thousand years ago, but even after they died out their [relics] are still around." Mint nodded. "They're scattered all over the world, there's plenty to be found. We just need to find the right one."

"...we?" He arched a brow at her.

"Well of course. You don't want to be _rivals_ and miss out on my inevitable success, do you?" She mirrored the gesture. "I'm a genius, it's only a matter of time before I do. You can help, or you can just get out of the way and wait until I'm done to find a lesser [relic]."

Fine white brows furrowed, conflict clear in Rue's expression. "You want to work together?"

"Of course I do. It's just good sense." Mint smiled. "And everybody wins. You'd be an idiot to pass that up. You're not an idiot, are you?"

"I... no." He frowned deeply. "I guess we could."

" _Wonderful._ You're staying here? I'll see you bright and early in the morning and we'll head to check out the archives." She stood, not giving him a chance to speak, let alone back out of it. "See you then."

She left him at the table, likely wondering just what had happened.

He'd learn.

And she'd take full, shameless advantage of every last bit of information he had on him.


	4. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both brought more to the table than expected.

Rue wasn't exactly sure how he and Mint had become partners. As far as he could tell, the rogue princess had just... up and decided they would be, and he hadn't protested vigorously enough to prevent it. Not that he was against help on principle, he could see the merit in it, but Mint was... not exactly the kind of person he'd have sought out to work with. She seemed under the impression that she was running the show, and for the most part he let her. It just wasn't worth the hassle of trying to get her to listen to him for every little thing. He suspected all she wanted him around for was his strength, and for now that was fine with him. So long as he got to use the [relic] to bring Claire back, he really didn't care whatever else she had in mind for it.

Besides, for all Mint's flaws, she brought a lot to the table too. She could fill in a lot of gaps in his knowledge about the [relics] and their creators.

The Aeons, she'd said, had lived over a thousand years ago and had collectively ruled the world with how powerful they were. Rumor said that the greatest of them were even able to manipulate the paths of the stars and change vast sections of the world to suit their whim. It was unbelievable, to think of someone that powerful, but he _wanted_ to believe. Because if someone had the power to change nature itself so fundamentally, then surely, _surely_ they could bring back Claire.

Another difference between them, there. They both looked at the [relic] as an opportunity to make a wild dream come true, but they had vastly different goals. Rue wanted to bring his beloved sister back to life. Mint wanted to _rule the world._ And she wasn't shy about it in the slightest. Apparently being the crown princess of East Heaven hadn't been enough.

Rumor had it she'd lost her claim to the throne some time ago, but Rue never asked. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke her; that was far too easy to do anyway. Mint was volatile at best, and liked to solve conflicts with a kick or a taste of her magic. She definitely wasn't what he expected from a princess. But then, he'd never met any royalty before. Maybe it wasn't so strange.

It didn't really matter, he supposed. He was dealing with Mint, not anyone else, so her quirks were the ones he'd have to learn to accommodate. He'd found that simply staying calm seemed the best strategy by far. She was high energy and more than a little touchy, and it balanced her out.

It was actually a little surprising to see her settle down in a library, going through book after book in search of more information. For all that she was rough around the edges, it seemed _some_ of her royal education had stuck with her. Which was good, because Rue was utterly lost. He'd been working off of rumors, every snatch of information he could manage to find, but this? This was not something he was familiar with in the least.

If it panned out, it would make putting up with her attitude worth it.

Mint made a little pleased sound, scribbling notes in her hasty scrawl across the paper she'd brought with her. There was no taking the books with them, but she didn't need it with her notes. "I think I've got something."

Rue rose from where he'd settled by one of the few windows in the old building. "What did you find?"

"There's a place on the coast called Carona with a long history of magicians – _powerful_ magicians," Mint said, scanning the book again instead of looking to him. "If you get mages grouping in an area outside of East Heaven, there's usually a reason. Something in the environment, some historical event, local resources – _something."_

"You think there's a [relic]?" He asked.

"I think that makes more sense than anything else," she said. "It's not a big town, you're not getting people coming through on business and staying because it's convenient, and it doesn't look like there's anything special in the scenery. But it says there's a lot of old ruins that date back hundreds of years scattered around the forest near the town. Some are estimated to be old enough to have been made by the Aeons."

"A good starting point," Rue said.

"Better than anything else I've found," Mint agreed. "There's monsters in the area, so we need to go equipped. That ax isn't for show, is it?"

Rue snorted softly, reaching back to brush the Arc Edge's handle with his fingertips. "No, it's not. I can fight."

"Great, any ranged attacks?" Mint asked. "I can't always be covering you."

"I prefer my ax," Rue said.

She sighed impatiently. "But your magic?"

He blinked at her, confused. "My... magic? I'm not a mage."

"Well you're _something,_ I can feel it." She arched a brow at him. "So, what is it? I need to know what I'm dealing with."

He hesitated, the tip of his tongue tracing the edges of his teeth. This wasn't something he _talked about._ But it was Mint, she wasn't likely to let it go. "...I'm a shapeshifter."

For once, it looked like he'd genuinely caught her off guard. "You're a _shapeshifter?"_

Rue cracked a smile, shrugging. "Yeah. I, uh, can take monster forms."

"Really? How do you learn them?" She asked. "Where were you taught? Who was your mentor?"

"I don't know." Rue hesitated. "Well, I mean... I _know_ but... it's instinctive. Anything I've come in contact with."

" _Interesting,"_ she said. "Show me."

Rue startled a little. "What, here?"

"Sure, we're alone here." She gestured to the open space beside the table. "Something small. Go for it."

Rue stared at her a long moment, unsure, before slowly nodding. He shook out his arms, thinking a moment over forms that he'd encountered recently enough to feel confident, that were still small enough not to be a problem. Because sure, they were alone, but if he damaged anything there _would_ be problems later.

Finally settling on something, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out again, slowly. The image was clear in his head, a smallish creature he'd seen in the forests coming into East Heaven. Starting from the bottom, you'd think you were looking at a rabbit – powerful hindquarters and a fluffy tail scut, the whole body covered in soft, thick fur that was usually a sort of tawny, caramel color with a creamier tone to the chest fluff. The head was roughly the right shape, with big, dark eyes and a twitchy black nose. But there the resemblance ended abruptly, because instead of the expected elongated ears were _two more limbs._ But not arms, no. _Wings._

He supposed it made an odd sort of sense, in the way that mages just _didn't_ make sense. Why would their animals?

He'd never taken the form before, but he knew he _could._ Like many others, he could feel it, hovering just out of immediate thought. It was more than a mere image, deeper than that. Not just something he _saw,_ but something he _knew._ And he didn't know how to explain it any more thoroughly than that, only that he _Knew_ the form, and knew how to take it for himself.

A shiver trembled through Rue's limbs and he closed his eyes, feeling pinpricks over his skin as magic surged through him. For a moment, everything _ached,_ and he pushed past it. In moments, he felt the breath rush out of him and the world fall away as he shrunk, wobbling a little as he adjusted to his new dimensions. He blinked slowly, and peered up at Mint a moment before giving a few awkward flaps with his head-wings.

Mint made a delighted sound, reaching for him at once and scooping him into her hands. "You're _adorable!"_

Rue made a chuffing sound of disagreement, but allowed himself to be examined until she started playing with his paws. Then he gave her a swift kick, wriggling back and flying a few paces away. Changing back was always easier, reaching for the form he knew so much better, slipping back into it like putting on a well-worn glove. He reached back to brush the handle of his Arc Edge, feeling it's reassuring weight on his back, then adjusted his hat with a faint smile. "There."

"That was _awesome,"_ Mint said. "You're going to be a perfect scout."

Rue blinked at her. "I... guess so. I could do that."

"Of course you can. You _will._ We're going to have a lot of ground to cover, and it'll be quicker from the air than on foot," she said.

"I thought you said Carona was a small town?" Rue pointed out.

"It's got _extensive_ forest areas we're probably going to have to cover," Mint said. "There's no way it's as simple as walking into town and getting the [relic]. This thing is buried, or warded, or _something._ Or people would have gotten it already. You can bet we're not the first ones to ever go after it."

Rue sighed, nodding. "We'll see. I'll do what I have to."

"And I'll make sure of it." Her smile was sharp edged and hungry. She _wanted it,_ maybe more than she'd wanted anything before.

But Rue _needed it,_ so he smiled faintly and nodded along with it. Let her think she was in charge. So long as he got his chance... that was all that mattered.


	5. Welcome to Carona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Rue and Mint arrive in Carona.

Carona was definitely a _little_ town, by definition. Not the sort of town most people considered a destination, so much as a hub people passed through on the way to other places. But it had history, a place that had once been so much more; reading through the history of the town, it was clear _something_ drew magicians to Carona. Powerful ones, enough to be known even in other lands. There was even indication that a sorceress lived in the area _now._ Whether or not they would need to speak with her was uncertain, but it left an impression.

There was something there.

Something _big_ that had been there for centuries, if not longer.

[Relic] or not, they both wanted to find out what it was. Even if it wasn't, odds were good whatever drew so many magicians over the years would be useful. So they packed up and headed out to Carona.

The boat ride was nothing special, really, both lost in their respective thoughts. On such a small boat, however, the only other two passengers hard to miss. The shorter of the two, so fat he was almost round, was a constant whiner with a wheedling voice that carried unfortunately well. The pair had been in the cabin for some time before clomping out on the deck, boots loud on the polished wood. "Bro, I'm _starvin!"_

The other man struck a stark contrast to the first, tall and wiry, with lean muscle exposed since he'd shrugged off his shirt and tied it around his waist. He'd probably have been even taller, but he held himself in a bit of a stoop. "Smokey, I _told_ ya, I'll feed ya when I get the dough. Won't be long now."

"Eh-heh, sorry." Smokey sounded more sheepish than apologetic. "What're we gonna do, Blood?"

"Keep your voice down, idiot," Blood said, cuffing his brother upside the head and continuing to speak in an undertone whisked away by the wind.

Rue looked away from them, staring out at the ocean from his place beside Mint. They were nearing Carona's port, close enough to get a look at it. It was a relatively simple wooden affair with room for several ships to dock, but only two currently in port. Boxes piled high on the docks, cargo that had been unloaded at some point but not yet moved to its eventual destination. It was a bit of a surprise to see quite so much for such a small town, but he figured there were likely merchants passing through.

A sharp whistle distracted him from his musings, Smokey's reedy voice pitching louder in shock. "A _legendary treasure?_ You serious?"

Rue tipped his head, listening, and saw Mint half turn, eyes narrowed.

Oblivious to his extended audience, Blood continued to speak. "Yeah, somethin' some magician made a long time ago. We get our hands on the damn thing, we'll be _rich._ "

"Well now," Mint murmured. "Doesn't that sound familiar."

"Maybe," Rue said, watching the pair as they walked towards the other end of the ship, still planning. "I suppose it makes sense there'd be competition."

"Please, as if." Mint scoffed, flicking one of her ponytails back over her shoulder. "But we still need to get there first _._ That [relic] is _ours._ "

Rue nodded in agreement. Not that he particularly minded sharing the [relic], but Mint was enough to try and work with. And he didn't think she'd put up with sharing with so much as one more person – she was only sharing with _him_ because she needed the help. He didn't doubt for one moment if she thought she could do this alone, she would.

"They'll probably head for one of the ruin sites," Mint said, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't mind finding out _which one_ first, but it won't matter. A couple of idiots like that won't make progress very fast."

Rue hummed noncommittally. If nothing else, they could _assume_ the [relic] wouldn't be easy to find. After all, it hadn't been found yet, and it had been over a thousand years since the Aeons had made their [relics]. Their only rush was their own desire to find it.

_Claire..._

He closed his eyes a moment, seeing her smile, hearing her gentle laugh, and huffed out a soft breath. They _would_ find the [relic], it was just a matter of time.

"Hey, what's that?" Mint stood on tiptoe, peering off on the other side of the boat.

Rue opened his eyes, turning to look. He saw a gleam of red approaching from the other side, moving unnaturally fast. Coming towards them, with no sign of slowing. Below, Smokey howled _'We're_ _gonna_ _crash!'_ just as it swept in. It turned sharply, spraying water as it skimmed alongside the boat without making an impact. The waves rocked the ship violently and Mint nearly pitched over the side, stopped only by Rue's quick grab at her wrist.

For a moment, all was still. The boat righted itself to the sound of groaning and moaning from the other two passengers and concerned shouts of the crew. Mint had a white-knuckled grip on the railing, but there was no mistaking Rue's instinctive grab had saved her in the moment. Red eyes locked on gray, surprised, before her lips quirked into a small smile. "Nice save."

Rue chuckled, little more than a breath, and released her. "Careful, Mint."

"That's _Princess_ Mint," she retorted automatically, smoothing her dress and brushing imaginary dust from her leggings. "What _was_ that?"

Rue was silent a moment, debating. Whatever it was, it was out of sight now, leaving little more than disturbed waters in its wake. "I don't know. A ship, maybe."

"A _ship?"_ Mint glanced at him skeptically, then shook her head. "I suppose it doesn't matter. We're here."

The port wasn't any more impressive up close than at a distance. Some tall buildings stood off to the side, presumably for storage, with a set of crates all bearing the same mark – something from the same merchant, doubtlessly.

Their ship bobbed to a gentle halt, the crew taking a moment to get things in place for their departure. He led the way down to the deck to get off, a few steps behind Blood and Smokey, the latter still chattering away.

"–where we're gonna go," Smokey said.

"Yeah, well, I heard there's ruins in the forest," Blood said. "Seems like a good place to start lookin', yeah?"

Mint caught Rue's eye, a little smile on her lips.

Well. He knew where _they_ were headed.

Of course, they had to find a place to settle first, or else they'd be lugging their bags everywhere. While they both packed light, it was still not ideal to have their possessions in the way while they trekked through the forest.

Smokey and Blood took off at a run, but Mint seemed content to take her time up the ramp leading into the town. As Rue followed under the wide archway into a central plaza, he found himself coming to an abrupt halt as a wave of unexpected familiarity washed over him. Up until that moment, he would have sworn he'd never been to Carona, but a strong sense of deja vu washed over him as he walked in. The distant sound of the waves from the docks, the bubbling fountain in the center of the plaza, the salt in the air mingling with the richer, earthy scent of the forest just beyond the gates... even the gray cobblestone under his feet seemed _familiar._ Like he'd been there a thousand times before.

"Rue?" Mint's voice cut through his musings, jerking him back to the present. She was already heading for the inn, paused half way there and waiting impatiently for him to catch up.

Rue blinked, shaking off the odd feeling. "...coming."

Mint waited a beat to see he _was_ in fact coming with her before going to the inn. It was a small building, no more than a half dozen rooms at best, but there didn't seem to be enough people passing through Carona for it to matter. Stepping inside brought on a whole other kind of nostalgia, the scent of dried herbs heavy in the air and the warm, comforting scent of baking bread. It made him smile slightly despite the painful tug at his heart.

The innkeeper seemed distracted when they came in, she checked them into a pair of rooms side by side. Rue pocketed his key and went back to drop his things off, not terribly surprised when Mint let herself into his room as soon as she'd dropped off her own pack. "Alright, dump it on the bed, it's time to go."

Rue was used to her impatience by this point, a small smile on his lips as he continued to get things arranged in a way he felt would work well for when he came back. She was tapping her foot by the time he finished, turning back to her and making a sweeping gesture to the door.

Mint didn't wait for him to say anything, turning on her heel and heading out of the room and down out of the inn – right for the gates. "I talked with the innkeeper a little. She said the nearest ruins are in the forest and gave me directions. That's where we're going to check out first."

Rue nodded, accepting the plan. It seemed the best idea for now, and he couldn't deny that he would prefer getting somewhere before anyone else did. Ax mounted comfortably on his back, he followed behind her into the forest.


	6. A Fortunate Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, good deeds lead to good things.

The massive gate leading out of town gave way almost immediately to an old, untamed forest that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Admittedly, it was hard to be sure how far that was, when looking through a heavily wooded area. Several paths branched off, but Mint took off down one without the slightest hesitation, so he followed her. Hopefully she knew where she was going.

The forest was thick with trees, sunlight streaming down through the canopy to rich, dark earth under their feet that had been worn and packed from people walking the path. It was decidedly peaceful, _comfortable,_ with an easy breeze that rustled the leaves above and the foliage below. Somewhere in the distance, quiet birdsong could be heard.

Of course, like most forests, there were dangers amid the deceptive peacefulness. They came upon a group of Pollywogs, more of a nuisance than an actual threat even in a group. They bobbed through the air in silence, their fat yellow bodies showing up clearly against the backdrop of greens and brown. As soon as they spotted Mint and Rue, they came over with a burst of speed, lavender head tails whipping behind them as they snapped their jaws in an attempt at menacing. Mint didn't even bother to raise her hoops, making a sharp gesture instead and sending out a spray of energy. Balls of golden light shot through the air, impacting into the monsters and taking several down in the first shot. Only one of them had the presence of mind to evade the attack, but when it swerved it went directly into range of Rue's Arc Edge. A single powerful slash downward and the final Pollywog hit the dirt with a soft _thud._

"Never did like those," Mint said, flexing her hand.

"They're not a big deal." Rue checked his blade more by habit than any thought that it could possibly have taken damage, then followed after Mint as she continued deeper into the forest.

They walked in silence until they reached a clearing, the packed earth giving way to patches of ancient stone flooring. There were remnants of what might have been columns ages ago lining a perimeter, but whatever else had been there was gone now.

"Let me go!"

Mint turned sharply, following the voice. The ruins stretched further back into the forest, leading up a small slope to a platform that stood in front of a giant stone head. And in front of it... "Those two again?"

Smokey and Blood stood on the platform, bracketing a pink-haired girl. Blood had her arms twisted behind her back, held tight in both hands as she squirmed desperately, Smokey brandishing a long dagger at her. "Come on, baby, we ain't gonna hurt you. We just want some food, yeah? Haven't eaten in two days."

"Ain't got no money for it, either," Smokey said, light glinting off his blade as he turned it slowly.

Blood jostled her a little. "What d'you say, baby? Got anythin' to spare?"

"I don't _have_ any money! Or food!" the girl said, voice trembling.

"We've got to do something," Rue said.

Mint made a face, but gestured for him to follow as she snuck closer, hiding behind an outcropping of rock. "Got any bright ideas? They've got a hostage."

Rue considered the situation. "...I can shift, turn into a pollywog and get up there to distract them. While they deal with me, you can grab the girl."

Mint debated it a moment, nodding slowly. "Alright, we can do that. Get going."

Rue nodded as well, squaring his shoulders. The image of a pollywog was fresh, the magic renewed from having just encountered them. He'd seen them so many times it was a formality – he _knew_ them, knew the form perfectly from the plump yellow body to the long whippy head tail, knew how they bobbed through the air and chomped at anything that moved. It was barely any effort to pull the image, feeling magic prickle over his skin as he dropped, the ground falling away beneath him, falling until the form kicked in and he bobbed back up in the air. He opened his eyes, blinking up at Mint, and she smirked. "Very heroic. Get up there and distract them."

He snapped his teeth briefly, then headed up towards the pair of thugs and their hostage.

Smokey turned towards him immediately, blade swung out before he'd really registered what he was seeing. "Eh? We got company, bro."

Blood barely glanced over, more fixated on his hostage. "It's just a _pollywog,_ idiot."

Smokey made a little disgruntled noise, looking towards him before he refocused on the girl. Seeing an opportunity, Rue floated a little closer, bobbing innocently in the air towards him until he got close enough to dart forward and _bite._

Smokey howled and slashed at him, hitting nothing but air as Rue backed away towards Blood. Startled by the sudden noise and having a pollywog in his face, Blood took one of his hands off the girl.

She must have been waiting for that moment, because she resumed her struggles, kicking back at Blood. Her shoe connected with his shin and he swore. "You little _bitch –_ "

"Hey ugly, think fast!"

Rue had all of a few seconds to get out of the way of Mint's attack, the energy zipping by so close to his head tail that he felt the heat of it and hitting Blood solidly in the shoulder. He was knocked back, breaking his hold on the pink-haired girl who hit the ground and cowered. Rue placed himself directly in front of her, shifting back to his true form and brandishing his ax in a defensive hold. But he needn't have worried, the pair only had eyes for Mint.

Standing on the slope, Mint had readied a much more formidable attack, gold hoops spinning around her wrist and hand with the conjured energy. A cruelly delighted smile curved her lips, red eyes bright and eager. "You wanna fight, boys? _Bring it._ "

They never stood a chance, but they charged anyway, running for Mint with weapons drawn. She shot them down in a spray of energy balls, laughing as they shouted in pain. Assured she had things under control, Rue knelt by the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away with a whimper and he didn't force contact again, merely holding a hand out with a gentle smile. "Hey, it's okay."

There was a final burst of bright, showy magic, Mint shouting, _"_ _Run you cowards!_ _"_ as they did exactly that.

Quite pleased with herself, she slung her hoops back into their holder on her belt and turned to look back at them. "How's the girl?"

"Scared," Rue said quietly.

"Yeah, I bet. Hey, kid, you're safe now alright?" Mint came up the slope, pausing a few paces away and brushing her hair back.

"You... ran them off," she said, eyes locked on Rue.

"Well, I did," Mint said. "Let's be clear about it, Polly-wolly-doodle over there was a distraction."

"Thank you, Polly," the girl said quietly.

"Oh, my name's Rue," he corrected, glancing at Mint as she burst into laughter.

"I didn't know pollywogs had names," she said guilelessly.

Rue stared at her blankly a moment, vaguely aware Mint was doubled over laughing at this point. "I'm not a pollywog."

"But I _saw_ you!" She insisted. "You came out –"

"It was a disguise," Rue said quickly. "I'm a shapeshifter."

"Oh." She actually looked a little disappointed. "You're sure you're not a shapeshifting pollywog?"

Rue's lips twitched. "I'm sure."

"Oh." She sighed. "Can I still call you Polly? I like Polly better."

"That's adorable," Mint wheezed, wiping tears from her eyes. "What's your name, kid?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name's Elena." She bowed a little, uncurling from her crouch and slowly getting to her feet. She brushed her shorts off, patting at the blue material cinched around her waist like a skirt.

"You should probably go home, Elena," Rue said, getting up as well. "It's not safe out here."

"I _can't,_ I'm looking for my parents," Elena said. "They've been gone for five days, and they're supposed to be in the area with Dad's research on the [relic] and –"

"Excuse me, did you say _[relic]?"_ Mint said, suddenly far more interested in the situation. "Your father's researching a [relic] in the area?"

"Yes, he's always working on it, and he just had a big breakthrough but they _promised_ they'd be back in three days and –"

"Elena, my dear, you really shouldn't be wandering this forest alone," Mint said, sidling up to her. "Why don't we help you find your father, hm?"

"You'd _do_ that?" Elena smiled brightly. "Oh thank you! I know where they were supposed to be, it's not far."

"Of course. It's the right thing to do." Mint smiled serenely, patting her arm. "You lead the way, we'll be right behind you. Right, _Polly?_ "

Rue narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded for them to go on. He had to admit, they could use some insight. There was a chance this researcher could make things go a lot more smoothly.

Elena beamed at them, hopping off the platform. "This way!"


	7. Dr. Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue and Mint meet Dr. Klaus, and get a potential lead on the [relic].

As it turned out, Elena did know where they were supposed to be heading. A winding path through the forest eventually opened up to the increasingly steep slope of a hill, which she charged right up without hesitation. "Mom! Dad!"

_"Elena?"_

A woman and a man echoed each other in utter disbelief that made Mint chuckle. "Sounds like we've found our target."

They cleared the top of the hill, coming to a plateau where Elena had joined the couple that were most definitely her parents. Her mother had similar hair color, if brighter than Elena's soft pink locks, and they both had a similar gentleness to their expressions. Her father was currently seated by a snuffed fire pit, his leg propped up slightly.

Elena must have noticed at the same time they did. " _Dad,_ what happened to your leg?"

"I just twisted it, it's fine," he said. "Really, nothing to worry about. I can still walk home. But Elena, what _are_ you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am _I_ doing here? It's been five days!" Elena said.

There was a clear moment of chagrin from her father, who snuck a look at his wife, sheepish when she nodded. "I'm so sorry, honey. I must have just… gotten wrapped up in my work again."

"Of course." Elena sighed. "Well I'm here now, and it looks like _you_ need to come home anyway."

"Yes, well, we'll see," he hedged. His eyes landed on Rue and Mint abruptly and he raised a brow. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Rue — I call him Polly — and…" she hesitated, glancing back.

"Princess Mint," Mint said smoothly. "At your service. We escorted your daughter after she ran into a little trouble."

" _Trouble?"_ Her mother repeated.

"There were a couple thugs who tried to mug me," Elena said. "But Polly and Mint ran them off. They were _amazing!_ Rue can turn into a pollywog, that's why I call him Polly!"

"I see." Her father looked at them with interest. "Well, I'm Klaus and this is my wife, Mira."

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Mint said. "Elena mentioned you're researching the local [relic]."

Klaus beamed, eyes bright with enthusiasm. "Indeed I am! I can't say I've really run into too many people familiar with it, however."

"It's what brought us to Carona," Mint said.

"Oh really? Academic curiosity? Treasure hunting?" Klaus asked.

"We've got a couple wishes to make," Mint said. "And this [relic] is supposed to be powerful enough to do that."

"I've heard some impressive tales about it," Klaus agreed.

"We've heard there have been a lot of magicians in Carona over the years," Rue said. "And that there were ancient ruins here."

"There are indeed several sites!" Klaus nodded. "My studies suggest that one of the magicians was actually an Aeon, and the creator of a [relic]. That's why we're out here, in fact. There were several magicians of old who made a study of the [relic] — I'm hoping to learn from their findings."

"An excellent idea," Mint said. "What was out here?"

"Well, we were tracking down the atelier of a magician by the name of Cadomon, you may have heard of him," Klaus said. "He did similar studies to my own, looking into earlier work in an effort to get the [relic]. I'm hoping to find some further clues as to where some of the older ateliers are and see what progress they might have made in finding the [relic]."

"What a coincidence! We're looking for the same thing," Mint said. "We should work together."

Rue side eyed her skeptically — they hadn't had anywhere near so clear a plan, but he couldn't argue that it had merit. And Mint was nothing if not adaptable to new situations. "That… really would be helpful, sir. If you don't mind."

"Oh no need to call me sir, just Klaus. Doctor, if you must," Klaus said. "And I think that's a fine suggestion. I think my wife is getting sick of running me around, unfortunately. I could most definitely use your help. Let me bring you up to speed on we're doing right here."

He hefted himself up, walking with a clear limp over to the edge of the plateau and waving them over. "You see, somewhere down there is supposed to be the entry to Cadomon's atelier."

Mint arched a brow, looking down the steep descent, nearly a cliff face. "Uh huh. And you tried to go down that, didn't you?"

"Well, it looked like there were some handholds," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"There are," Rue said. "If you're used to climbing this sort of thing, it's probably doable."

"We could do that," Mint said immediately. "All you all have to do is go down to the forest and find a safer way around through there. _Also_ doable."

"That may take some time…" Klaus said.

"So will climbing down safely," Rue said. "But it's going to be much safer for you. You don't want to risk further injury, Doctor."

"I suppose." He sighed. "Alright, be careful going down. You could come around with us, you know."

"This is fine." Mint flashed him a smile and a thumbs up. "We'll be down there finding that entry in no time. You just take your time and we'll have it all open for you."

"Well thank you. Mira? Elena?" Klaus glanced at them with a hopeful smile. "Shall we?"

Elena wrinkled her nose, but sidled up to him. "Alright."

"And now our turn," Mint murmured, looking to Rue. "You go first. I'll be right behind you."

"Try not to go too fast," Rue said. The last thing he wanted were stepped-on fingers.

The path down started steep, rock sharp and unforgiving through his gloves. But the thick leather held, and slowly as they made their way down there were better holds – ledges, eventually, which gave enough room to step down on solidly. Of course, at that point there were little creatures about – oversized rodents called _stingers_ that curled up and rolled towards them, hides spiking up aggressively as they went for the ankles and feet. Of course, with both of them wearing boots it didn't _work,_ but they gave it a good try. Rue aimed to nudge most of them back out of the way and continue climbing.

The rodent attacks started to peter off as they got back into a forested area, trees shading the cliff side and branches starting to reach in at them. It made climbing awkward and dangerous, but with the ledges it was still doable. He shuddered to think of the doctor trying to come down that way, however; while the older man looked to be in decent shape, _athletic_ was not what had immediately come to mind.

"I think I spotted a clearing up ahead," Mint said, hopping down and dusting her hands off. She hadn't had the advantage of gloves, still stubbornly refusing to wear them, but there was no sign of injury so Rue didn't comment. "This way."

Rue nodded, following her. There was something off… it took him a moment to place it.

It was too quiet.

No birdsong. No animals rustling the bushes. Not even a breeze through the trees. _Nothing._

It made him uneasy, the unnatural stillness of it all.

The forest opened up abruptly into a clearing, patches of old stone flooring showing through between grass that had grown up in the cracks and moss that had attempted to grow over it. Roughly in the center there were two pedestals, one of which had a gargoyle perched on it. The other opposite it was empty.

They paused a moment, observing, before Mint started right for it. "That's a fake."

"What?" Rue hurried after her, hand going to his blade's grip just in case. "How do you know?"

"I know everything." Typical Mint, and entirely unhelpful. She examined the statue with interest, staring into its empty black eyes. "It's a good fake, though. Very well done. I can see how you'd mistake it."

Rue huffed softly, but didn't comment. There was a tall section of wall several meters away, the same aged brown stone as the pedestals, with intricate carvings framing a wide circle. The whole thing was nearly twice his height, and his head barely came up half way into the circle itself. He took a moment to examine the carvings to the sides - some sort of griffin, with the body of a lion and the wings and head of an eagle. They faced the circle, one paw raised and just touching the outer edge. Within the circle was the carving of a woman's face, her long hair flowing out in disorderly waves. Gemstones the size of his fist marked three points on the circle in brilliant magenta, blue, and green. Slightly smaller ones in a deep ruby shade were embedded on the four corners of the wall.

He was so entranced by the carvings that for a moment he didn't notice the inscription. It was in some script that he'd never seen the likes of, even in the manuscripts he and Mint had looked through. And _yet_ _…_

Rue blinked once. Twice. The text blurred, seeming to rearrange themselves in his mind until he came up with two words.

_Gargoyle face._

"Gargoyle face?" He repeated softly.

"What?" Mint had come over at some point, brushing her hand over one of the carvings. "This is enchanted. There's got to be a trigger for something around here."

"There could be a trap," Rue warned.

"It could, or it could be the entry to the atelier we're looking for," she said. "And I'm up for dealing with whatever _traps_ this guy tried. Between the two of us we can deal with anything. Now what did you say?"

"The script says 'gargoyle face'," Rue said, brushing his fingertips over it. "Or 'face the gargoyle,' maybe?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when a wave of magic rolled over them, the gems flashing. Behind them, there was a shrill screech.

Rue whirled, pulling the Arc Edge around in time to see the gargoyle 'statue' launch off the pedestal at them.

"And there's the trap." Mint spun her hoops around, energy rising to her call and crackling at her fingertips. "Let's see how you do with a little _shock._ "

"Be careful, more are coming," Rue warned. He'd never fought a gargoyle, though he'd seen them before. Tall creatures made of living stone that defied gravity with their flight, pale blue with bright red undersides to wings that shouldn't have been enough to lift them and sharp black eyes of a predator. He wasn't sure if they had any natural environment, or if they always appeared in enchanted areas. Guardians, more than anything, it made sense they'd be hidden around an atelier.

Two more came out of nowhere, somewhere behind them, perhaps from around the back of the wall, shrieking as they flapped closer. They were too heavy to move quickly — that they moved at _all_ was amazing — but they would have to be dealt with. Rue's ax scraped against the stone with screeching resistance and he turned it around to use as a club, beating at one of the wings until it cracked off. The gargoyle didn't crash to the ground, however, giving proof to his suspicion that lingering magic was what kept it aloft.

Colorful swearing suggested Mint wasn't getting anywhere with her lightning, which didn't surprise him; not against a stone enemy, there was nothing _to_ electrocute, and the shocks fizzled out on impact. Fire and water would be equally useless. "You need more force."

"Brilliant deduction, smartass," Mint said. "I see you're just tearing through."

"At least I made a hit," Rue muttered. He eyed the creatures, backing towards her. "See if you can exploit one of the cracks I've made."

"What?"

Rue glanced at her, smiling faintly. "Blow it up."

Mint grinned viciously. "Now you're speaking my language."

With the idea planted, it didn't take her long at all to figure out what to do. The cracks Rue's hits had made created a weakness in their structure that she was able to immediately take advantage of, blowing them apart in great chunks of stone. Together, they made _much_ quicker work of the creatures.

When the last gargoyle fell, there was another ripple of magic across the clearing. The two fighters moved back to back in self-defense, Mint's hoops spinning around a readied energy attack while Rue held his ax up like a shield.

Instead, they saw a set of gleaming, translucent stairs appear, leading up into the sky.


	8. Cadomon's Atelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief fight with the guardian, they finally explore Cadomon's atelier.

The stairs went on forever, if you were to ask Mint. By the time they got to the top, her legs were burning from exertion.

"The doctor is never going to make it up these," Rue said, pausing at the top to take in a deep, steadying breath.

"I swear there were a _thousand stairs._ " Mint groaned.

"Maybe a good hundred," Rue said. "A lot, regardless."

" _So many._ " She heaved a sigh, standing up straight and looking around. "We are on a floating chunk of ground so high in the air I couldn't even see this from the bottom. With a tiny castle. I never want to hear I'm dramatic again."

Rue snorted, his lips tugging into a small smile. She _was_ right, it was a little extreme. But he'd gotten the impression that the more power a magician had, the more they showed it off. And this Cadomon was apparently the real deal, for his atelier to outlast him all these years. "Do we know how old this is?"

"No idea," Mint said. "Cadomon was on the list of mages in the area, but it's not like there was a biography, let alone anything about his atelier. Klaus probably knows."

"Well, we'll find out if he makes it up here, then," Rue said. "Might as well look around."

It was an impressive building, very much like a condensed castle, two stories of gray stone with a variety of ivy vines that had climbed up the sides. In the front were a massive pair of dark doors with gold inlay, and a single spire rose from the blue shingled roof. Behind the building were a set of black obelisks that rose nearly to the second story, and what looked like it might be a balcony. It was hard to tell at that angle.

"We might as well go inside," Mint said. "He's going to be a while."

"It might take time to get in there anyway," Rue said, following her towards the few stairs leading up to the atelier. "There's probably a lock -"

As he spoke, there was a sudden disturbance in the air, like an invisible barrier had broken and released a flood of tension. Magic tingled over his skin, wards on the atelier activating even after so much time since the magician that had made them had been alive. _Strong_ magic.

A dark shadow appeared overhead, and he grabbed Mint on reflex, hauling her out of the way of a great form that landed in front of the doors. Some sort of horselike beast, a rich blue-violet shade with large black horns by its ears and jutting up from its muzzle. It wore a bronze mask over its face, exposed nostrils flaring and huffing out steam before it reared up on its hind legs with a cry. It landed with ground-shaking force, the distinct feeling of being sized up and found lacking despite the blankness to its white eyes.

"A guardian," Mint said. "Of _course._ "

"Well, you always like a challenge," Rue said, releasing her and adjusting the grip on his ax. "Here you go."

"Great." She pulled her hoops around, setting them spinning. "Alright big guy, you're in my way. And you know what _that_ means."

Fighting a guardian wasn't like fighting your average monster. For one thing, the sheer size of the beast was worth comment. Its horns alone were each individually as long as Rue's forearm even with the curve, the one on its nose several inches longer than that. It ran at them, the ground trembling beneath the impact of its massive feet, and tried time and again to gore them with its front horn. But both Rue and Mint were light on their feet. She had the advantage of attacks from a ranged distance, magic shooting through the air effortlessly.

He, however, had to get in close to make contact with his ax. And it wasn't a pretty battle, making deep cuts where he could, but more often than not having to jump out of the way of a wild swing of its massive head. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by any of its horns. _Healing_ was not in Mint's repertoire.

It felt like the battle went on for ages, though in truth it could have only been a few minutes. He'd fallen into a loose pattern and Mint's attacks kept the guardian off balance enough not to pick up on it. In the end, their combined force was enough to take it down. With a bellowing cry, it finally fell to its side, unmoving.

Mint blasted it in the head one more time for good measure.

"I think it's done." Rue sighed, wiping his blade off on the grass before getting a cloth from his bag to finish wiping it down. It would need proper tending later, but for now that would do. He paused in putting it on his back, realizing he'd heard something. _What...?_

"Polly?!" Elena appeared at the head of the stairs leading up to the atelier's grounds, staring with huge eyes at the guardian. " _Oh._ "

"Elena, wait for us." Mira followed, Klaus close behind her. "Are you two alright? We heard quite a ruckus on our way up."

"We're fine. Just had to take out the guardian." Mint nodded back at the dead beast. "No sweat for us of course, but it would have killed you. Good thing we were here, huh?"

Klaus stared at the dead guardian a moment, clearly processing that. "Yes... yes, I'm tremendously grateful, of course. These magicians do love their traps."

"Naturally. No one wants someone else getting into their workshop." Mint grinned. "Tough luck for the old man, though. I think we're good to go in now."

"Let us go first," Rue said. "Just in case there's something else."

"Of course, of course." Klaus nodded. "Be my guest. I appreciate it."

Mint gave them a dramatic, flourishing bow, then eagerly went to open the atelier. The old doors creaked and groaned loudly as they were pushed in, opening slowly under pressure. Rue held them for the doctor, looking around at the single room that took up the whole space. There were two stories within it, a ringing of over half a dozen bookshelves heavy with aged tomes taking up the second story. Klaus headed upstairs immediately, fixated on the massive amount of potential research.

"This is _amazing,_ " he breathed.

"Definitely a magician's workshop," Rue murmured. More wards tingling against his senses - likely enchantments to keep the books from deteriorating - with a lingering sense of _power._ Cadomon had been so powerful that it lingered even after his death.

"You've never been in an atelier before, have you, Rue?" Mint asked, humming as he shook his head. "They're all different, but usually pretty showy. Grand things, even if they're somewhat condensed. There's some common threads, like unique locations and puzzles to gain access."

"Magicians are a tricky bunch," Klaus said. "No offense."

"None taken." She waved it off, exploring the first floor with interest. There were some books and papers scattered around, old tools that Rue didn't recognize and a giant globe set up in the corner. Most prominent of all, however, was a large vault with an ornate red door. Mint gravitated towards it immediately. "Now this is exactly the sort of thing I'd expect to have all sorts of fun things in it."

Rue came over to examine it, smoothing a hand down the side's seam and giving it a light tug. "It's either locked or stuck."

"Either or, but probably locked," Mint agreed. "We could probably pry it open with that can opener of yours."

"Now, now, no need for force," Klaus said, coming back down. "Let me look at it, I've seen the sort. There should be a switch to unlock it..."

The doctor took a moment to feel around it carefully, hands running along the bottom for a long moment before there was a sharp _click!_ and the vault's door creaked open. He stepped back to pull it open fully, looking inside with interest.

"So, what've we got?" Mint said, looking inside as well. "What did good ol' Cadomon think was worth locking up for safekeeping? A manuscript and... what's this?"

"I don't know, but I suspect if we read the manuscript all will become clear," Klaus said. The item in question was a strange prism shape, pearlescent pink with a wavy band of amber around it. It was easily the size of a child's head, with a small protrusion like a puzzle piece coming from the bottom.

Rue stared at it a long moment as Mint took it and turned it over in her hands. "I think it's a key."

Mint looked at him sharply, arching a brow. "A key?"

"Yeah, just look at the bottom. You could stick that in a door," Rue said.

"Awful big top for a key," she said, feeling the silvery end of it that Rue was referring to. "But you might be right. We'll know when Klaus reads the manuscript, I guess."

"Can you read that, Doctor?" Rue asked. The script was old by nature, written longhand in ink that had stayed crisp and dark even in storage over the years.

"Shouldn't be a problem, I know most of the dialects of the era," Klaus assured him. "Nothing to worry about there. It'll take time to transcribe it over, but just a reading won't be a problem. Skimming it now, it looks like it's some sort of journal."

"Hopefully more useful than your average journal," Mint said. The last thing she wanted was to sit around and read about someone's _feelings_ and mundane doings. "What are you seeing?"

"A lot of description of his experiments," Klaus said, paging through it delicately. "Sketches and diagrams with quick explanations and full on paragraphs of detailing. I'll have to really sit down and study this to know what we're dealing with. But I see extensive mention of the Aeons and [relics], so it may well have what we're hoping for. I need to take this back to study."

"We'll bring this, too," Mint said, twirling the presumed-key in her hands. "Just in case it's useful. What about the other books?"

"They seemed like reference materials, not things he'd actually written himself for the most part," Klaus said. "It would take weeks - if not months - to go through all of it. I think I'm just going to have to go through this first, and we can return if there's mention of something else we need to understand it."

"Fair enough. It's a long walk back, I'd rather not be hauling books," Mint said. "They're heavy. I'll keep track of this key."

"And I'll put the manuscript safely in my bag," Klaus said. "Now... we should head back to Carona."


	9. Local Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue meets Rod, and Klaus begins to unravel Cadomon's plans.

They got back to Carona late into the evening, and Mira surprised them by going to the inn and making arrangements with the innkeeper for them both to stay on her tab since they were helping Klaus with his work.

Mint elbowed Rue before he could question it.

With their rooms taken care of for the foreseeable future, they made arrangements to go speak with Klaus in the morning. Left to their own devices, they headed into town to get a better look at their temporary home. They stopped by the bar at Mint's prodding, wanting a drink after everything they'd done that day, and Rue ended up wandering a little, looking at the various fliers that were on the wall. Merchant listings. Boat schedules. Shop fliers. And... _oh._

There was a man, who was apparently camping out in a field north of town. He was offering sparring matches, for the price of 100G and a prize to any winners of 1000G.

"Hn, cocky." Mint chuckled from behind him, amused at the subtle way he startled. "Sounds like he doesn't expect anyone to beat him. You should go take a swing at it."

Rue hummed, looking back to the ad. "...maybe."

"Go on. I'm going to see what kind of things the local shops sell." She made a shooing gesture. "Just as soon as I finish my drink."

"Hn." Rue eyed the ad a moment longer, then turned away to leave. "Maybe _._ "

His lips said maybe. His _mind_ said maybe. His boots took him right out of town until he was standing at the start of a field, looking across the high grasses to where someone had set up camp. There was a large structure that he wasn't sure what to make of by the remains of a fire pit that would likely be set up again as the rest of the light dwindled with the oncoming night. For now, it was still and quiet, the barest breeze brushing past. Then, slowly, he began to approach.

There was a man who came around the unidentified structure, tall – easily a head taller than Rue himself, and he wasn't a short man – and tanned, lean muscle exposed with a shirt that barely covered his pectorals. Thick red hair curled in bangs in front of his eyes under a hat and fell down his back. He watched Rue with gleaming dark brown eyes as he approached, resting a gloved hand on his belted hip. "Well now. Didn't think I'd see anybody so late."

"Is it too late?" Rue asked.

"There's still light, isn't there?" He smiled, a flash of white teeth against tanned skin as he took Rue in. His eyes lingered on what he could see of the Arc Edge. "You here for a fight, boy?"

"Maybe." Rue smiled back. "You're Rod?"

"Sure am." Rod's fingertips brushed his hat, inclining his head to mime a tip of it. "It's a pleasure. What's your name, kid?"

"Rue."

" _Rue._ " Rod said his name like he was testing it. "That piece of work on your back's not ornamental, is it, Rue? You came ready to fight me. Your heart's crying for it."

"My heart?" Rue blinked, curious. "What do you mean?"

"That's what it's all about, Rue – _heart._ If you don't have that, you've haven't got a thing." Rod clenched his fist. "And you've got it, that fighting spirit. I can see it in your eyes. You want a good match – you want a _challenge,_ just like I do. You wanna _fight_ me."

Some part of Rue said _yes,_ and he was surprised how strong the impulse was. He smiled faintly, a hand going back to slide the Arc Edge off his back. "Yeah... I guess I do."

"Of course you do, you're a fighter. It's what your heart wants." Rod admired the ax a moment. "Let me get my swords... you have the gold?"

"Yeah." Rue shifted his grip on the blade, hand dipping into his money pouch for the needed coins. "Why a hundred if you're going to pay back a full thousand?"

"Just a part of the game. It gets the blood pumping, raises the stakes." Rod grinned. "An extra bit of _fun._ And if it puts money in my pocket, well, that's fine too."

"Seems like it's a real good way to set yourself up to empty your purse," Rue said, handing over the coins.

"It's turned out alright." Rod examined the coins, rubbing them with his thumb before dropping them with a gentle jingle into a pouch at his waist. He stepped back towards the short building, and came back with a long silver blade in each hands. "This is my Silver Breeze."

"Impressive blades." Rue had never really felt... _right_ wielding anything but his ax, but he could identify quality work at a glance.

"Thanks. Made 'em myself." Rod spun the weapons, an idle turn that made the fading light gleam along their edges. "Now, come at me. My weapons verses yours. My heart versus yours."

Rue didn't wait for further encouragement. He launched forward, ax getting a single spin to build up momentum before it crashed down into one of Rod's swords. It was a jarring impact, but Rod held firm, arm flexing under the strain. But he was _quick,_ too quick for Rue to force his way through his guard. His swords flashed, one holding strong against Rue while the other took a stab at his side, forcing him to jerk away before he could be hit. Odds were good that he wasn't going to get that kind of opportunity again.

They circled each other a moment, and then Rod was on the offensive in a burst of speed, his blades moving with almost fluid grace as they sang through the air. It was all Rue could do to defend himself from assault on two fronts, being steadily driven backward. He had the stamina, he wasn't tiring, but he didn't have the speed to match Rod. The swordsman whirled on him and hooked a blade under the ax head of the Arc Edge, giving it a sharp tug. Reflexively, Rue tightened his hold. A quiet chuckle could be heard from the taller man and he crossed his arms, bringing the pommel of his blade down _hard_ on Rue's hand before giving another sharp tug.

He couldn't help it. Fingers numb, Rue lost his grip on the blade and it went spinning off into the field. Rod was on him in a blink with a blade at his throat and a grin full of teeth and satisfaction. "Yield?"

Rue huffed, surprised to find himself a little out of breath. He'd never fought an opponent like Rod. "I yield."

"Good man." Rod stepped back, letting him up and watching as he went to retrieve his weapon. "You've got a damn fine piece. Never seen a war ax like that before. It got a name?"

"The Arc Edge."

" _Arc Edge_ _..._ nice. It's got a good feel to it." Rod watched him with a pleased little grin, barely breathing hard. "You don't do a whole lot of fightin' _people,_ do you?"

"No," Rue said. "And no one like you."

"There _is_ no one like me," Rod said. "But you won't fall for that again, I don't think. You've just got to remember _people_ strategize, yeah? It's a different dance against another human being. Wasn't that you weren't a good fighter. You should come back sometime. Fight me again."

"I might just," Rue admitted.

"That's what your heart said, huh? You liked it." Rod grinned. "Good. It was a good fight."

"Yeah... thanks, Rod." Rue slipped the Arc Edge into place, secured on his back. "I should probably go check in with the doctor... but I'll be in the area a while. We'll do this again."

"I'll be waitin' for you."

Satisfied with his evening, Rue headed back into town. His pulse had calmed by the time he checked back into the inn. Mint wasn't there, however, so after a quick wash up he headed over to Doctor Klaus' home. Though Mira had mentioned it in passing, he'd forgotten that they ran a shop out of the front and for a moment after he entered he just... stared at all the interesting artifacts scattered around. Mira was out front, writing on a small sheet of paper, and waved him in. "Head back and down the stairs. Klaus and Mint are down there talking already."

"Thanks." He edged around a particularly large statue of a fish and headed down to the finished basement. On both sides of the stairs, research materials and artifacts were piled in some bizarre order only known to the doctor. The man himself was seated at the desk with Cadomon's journal out in front of him, Mint perched behind him on a cot.

"About time you showed up," Mint said. "I was thinking I was going to have to come find you."

Rue arched a brow, very much doubting she had any intention of such a thing, unless Klaus somehow forced her to. "Have you found anything yet, Doctor?"

"I've been skimming and made some notes so far," Klaus said. "It would take a considerable time to read and translate the entire text, of course, but I've been able to glean some important information about the [relic] and Cadomon's efforts to get it. You see, it's _sealed._ Likely because the Aeon rightfully assumed someone might try and steal their work, for their own purposes. Now the Aeon is gone, but like so many other things the [relic] still remains sealed."

"Did he have a plan to break the seal?" Rue asked hopefully.

"No dice, it was way over his head," Mint said. "So _he_ started looking to find another magician's work to copy."

"It turns out that the Grand Magician Elroy who used to live in this area had also been after the [relic]," Klaus said. "Let me find the passage... here we go. _'I cannot break the seal myself so I seek the powers of the past. Grand Magician Elroy and his apprentices sought the [relic] long ago. I have made a key to grant me access to his atelier within the underground ruins.'"_

"So that _is_ a key," Rue said, turning a little to look at the strange metallic key they'd brought back. The size of the top of it seemed terribly out of proportion with the actual key at the bottom.

"It is, and apparently fashioned to let you into Elroy's atelier," Klaus said. "Unfortunately, Cadomon fell ill and died before he could go himself, so we'll be going in blind. But I'm willing to chance it to see what we can find about the [relic] from Elroy's workshop."

"Do we have a location on his atelier, then?" Rue asked.

"There's some underground ruins rumored to have housed his atelier, and everything I've been reading suggests the same thing," Klaus said. "Of course, it's too late to go tonight, but tomorrow we could set out for it."

"Where are the ruins?" Rue asked.

"Oh it's at least half a day on foot, but I can have Mira –" Klaus started to get up, only to stop and grip the desk tight, bracing himself and lifting one leg.

"Careful!" Rue hurried over and eased him back down to his seat. "Your leg is still bothering you, isn't it?"

"A little more than anticipated," Klaus breathed.

"Yeah, no, you're not going anywhere," Mint said. "Especially not down into some monster infested ruins, even if it's to find Elroy's atelier. We'll go, and bring things back to you."

"But..." Klaus looked between them, seeing a similar determination in Rue's eyes. "Are you sure? I feel terrible asking you two to put yourselves in danger again after the fight you had outside Cadomon's atelier."

"Hey, did you _see_ that? We took care of it. We're pros," Mint said, flicking one of her ponytails back. "Just leave it to us. Right, Rue?"

"We're going to stand a better chance if we can focus just on minding ourselves," Rue said. "But I'm sure we can handle this. Really."

Klaus nodded slightly. "If you're sure..."

"Absolutely. All we need from you is a map and the key," Mint said. "We'll head out tomorrow morning, and bring you back whatever we find in Elroy's atelier."

"Alright." Klaus managed a tight smile. "Thank you. I do appreciate the help. I'll ask Mira about a map, and tell you everything I can find."

"Sounds great. You stay off that leg, alright?" Rue pat his shoulder. "We'll see you in the morning."


	10. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue and Mint get ready to explore Elroy's atelier.

Rue woke when the first hints of golden dawn began to light around the edges of the curtains over the little window his room at the inn provided. He lay awake for a long moment, breathing in the stillness and letting his eyes adjust to the slow change. Mint wouldn't be up yet, she was an unrepentant night owl who loathed mornings with a passion. He wouldn't try to wake her for another hour at least, but from the warm, cinnamon-sweet scents drifting up to his room he suspected Ms. Cartha was already up and about. And perhaps breakfast, as well.

He sat up slowly, muscles reminding him of his fight with Rod, but not so sore he feared he'd be held back on their trip today. He'd have time to stretch out over the length of the walk, warming up properly in time to reach the ruins. Given they were underground, _light_ was something that wouldn't rely on the outdoors. They'd have to bring a lantern or two, just in case.

He eased out of bed, doing a few careful stretches before washing up a bit and getting dressed. He took a moment to sit back on the bed and look his blade over critically, only satisfied when every last inch had been checked for dirt and scratches – a quick toweling handled the first the night before, and there was no sign of the latter despite the clashes it had withstood against Rod and the atelier guardian the day prior.

Satisfied, he shrugged it into place on his back, tie a reassuring pressure across his chest as the weight of it settled in with familiar comfort. A quick peek showed Mint's door was still closed, and even in her slumber she had such a Presence he could tell she was still laying within. Sleeping, doubtlessly.

He didn't wake her, going downstairs instead. The scents of cinnamon, cream and honey were rich in the air and made his stomach threaten an undignified rumble of want. "Good morning, Ms. Cartha."

"Ah, Rue, good morning." She nodded to him, smiling. "I've made some oatmeal and cinnamon buns. Now that you're up, I'll put on some sausage as well."

"You don't need to go through the extra trouble –" he protested immediately.

"Please, I rarely have guests – most merchants prefer the hotel to my modest accommodations," she said. "And Mira told me what you've done for her family. Consider it my own 'thank you' hm?"

Rue floundered for a proper response to that, a little flustered. They hadn't set out to be anyone's heroes. They'd just... done the right thing, and it worked out. "...okay."

"Good lad." She hummed contentedly, vanishing back into the little kitchen where the sizzle of meat going into a skillet was heard, something peppery with a hint of nutmeg that flashed him back to mornings with Claire. Her voice broke the illusion before it sank in. "So, what are you two up to today? Helping the doctor still?"

"Ah, yes. We're looking into some nearby ruins," Rue said. "It's supposedly about a half day's walk, but I don't know how long it'll take us. We might not be back tonight."

"I see. Well, we'll have to pack you something that carries well. Some summer sausage and cheese, perhaps. Maybe a little fruit," Ms. Cartha mused. "You talk with Mira, and if she doesn't have something for you I'll see what I can't come up with."

"Oh... alright, if you're sure. I mean, we'd appreciate it." Hunger quickly gave way to a compromising weakness they couldn't afford going into what was likely monster-infested territory.

Heavy steps on the stairs alerted him to the shocking fact that Mint was apparently awake, and with the sun barely risen into the sky. She'd dressed for the day, vanity beating out bleariness to have her hair up in perfect tails under her hairpiece, though there was still hints of sleepiness around her eyes. "What am I smelling?"

Ah _food._ The one thing that could always motivate her. Of course.

"Oatmeal with raisins and nuts, fresh cinnamon buns, and some sausage that'll be done in a few more minutes," Ms. Cartha said. "Rue was just telling me about your day."

"Mm... yeah we've got some scouting to do. Discovery work." Mint waved it off. "Klaus has a map and all that, we'll pick it up after breakfast. Let me see those oats. I swear, even our chef couldn't make oats look that good. I must be starving."

"Feel free to dip yourselves up a bowl, I'll bring the buns and sausage over in a moment," Ms. Cartha said.

Rue stepped up beside Mint, reaching her a bowl and watching as she served herself a heaping helping. It never ceased to amaze him that the petite princess could easily eat as much as he did, if not gleefully more. It _did_ look good, though. The oats were thick, cooked in milk with the gleam of maple syrup mixed in, dotted with pieces of crushed walnuts and plump golden raisins. He took a serving for himself and went to the small wooden table, taking a seat beside Mint. Despite the steam still wafting from them, she was eating as if they were already cooled. He took his time, not wanting to suffer a burnt mouth.

It took a little longer for the sausages to finish, brought over on a separate plate – still softly sizzling links, fat and gleaming. On the other plate, there were four large cinnamon rolls, golden under a coat of white icing that had dribbled down the sides, waiting to be swept up by a finger. Mint went for one immediately, but Rue took a fork to get a couple pieces of sausage first. No need to rush through the meal; they would have to hurry through too much of the day already.

By the time they were both done, the day had dawned properly. Mint waited impatiently as Rue helped clean up, checking her equipment before heading for Klaus' house.

The doctor and Mira were waiting for them in the store, Elena puttering around further back in the house. "Good morning Rue, Mint."

"Good morning, Doctor, Mira." Rue nodded to them both, stopping just inside the front door. "We're ready to go, if you've got the map."

"The map, and all the notes I could find about the ruins and atelier," Klaus said. "It looks like he's gone for an enchanted maze instead of traditional traps, but by now there's going to be monsters infesting the halls, so be careful. I don't know about the atelier itself, but you can be fairly sure he'll also have a guardian."

"Most ateliers have some sort of guardian when the magician isn't around, but these were probably triggered into place as a finality spell," Mint said. At Rue's look, she elaborated. "When they died."

Rue nodded slightly. "Makes sense. A final act to protect their work."

"Exactly." Mint nodded.

"Regardless, you're going to be underground so be _careful._ You don't want a cave-in," Klaus said. "Be cautious and take your time with this. Elroy wasn't called a 'Grand Magician' for nothing. If anyone could have left a lot behind, it was him."

"We'll be mindful, Doctor," Rue promised. "And we'll be together, for safety. I think we'll be fine."

"Of course we will be. Now let me see the map," Mint took it and unfolded it to take a look. "Why all the blank graph paper?"

"To map out the maze," Mira said. "The map will get you _to_ the ruins, not _through_ them. We don't know for certain what you're going to run into."

"Ah. Alright. Well, I've got a compass and a good handle on enchantments for all sorts of trouble," Mint said. "We'll be fine."

"We won't underestimate the potential difficulty," Rue said, seeing Klaus' unease at how flippant Mint was. He hadn't had time to learn that no amount of discussion was going to change her attitude on it; better not to waste your breath. "May I see the notes on the atelier?"

"Really all I could do was note down some of his studies, and potential items of interest," Klaus admitted. "There were a few items Cadomon appeared to be in great interest of, so those I would appreciate you bringing back, if they still exist."

"Alright. Thank you." Rue nodded politely.

"Do you two have food packed for the trip?" Mira asked. "I can put together a couple of quick lunches for you."

"Something we can eat on the go would be great," Rue said. "Thank you. We don't want to stop long for it, if we can help it."

"Not with a half day to get there, I'm sure. You have lanterns?" Klaus asked. "Because I have a couple I could lend you that would work..."

"We're good to go," Mint said. "This isn't our first underground trip. But food would be great."

"Alright, give me one moment, I've got just the thing," Mira disappeared back into the house, leaving Klaus alone with the two adventurers.

"I really appreciate your help," Klaus said. "I'd go with you if my damn leg wasn't bothering me."

"Eh, it's probably safer you stay here and be the brains of the operation anyway." Mint waved it off. "We've got this. Might take a couple days to get _back,_ but we've got this."

"Alright. Well, I leave it in your hands. Bring everything back that's on that list and anything else that looks relevant to our interests in the [relic]," Klaus said. "And I'll analyze it as soon as you get it back here."

"Perfect." Mint grinned, rocking on her heels with a pleased hum. "As soon as Mira gets back – _ah,_ perfect timing. What do we have?"

"A couple rounds of cheese, a split loaf of bread, some summer sausage and a couple handfuls of dates," Mira said, offering two packages to the pair. "Do your canteens need a refill?"

"I got mine this morning," Rue said. "But thanks."

"I'm good." Mint moved her package into her bag for safe keeping, then turned towards the door. "We'll be back, probably sometime tomorrow but maybe the day after. Don't worry about it."

"Be safe!" Klaus said.

"We will." Rue waved to them, slipping out.

Together, they started for the forest. It would be half a day's travel to reach the entry to the ruins. Better not to wait.


	11. The Underground Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magicians loved to complicate things. Elroy was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I'm probably shouting into the void with this fic, but I've decided to start posting this again anyway. Someone, someday, will enjoy this. In the meantime, _I_ do, and sometimes that's enough.

They made good time through the forest, reaching the entry point to the underground ruins as the sun settled in directly overhead. It was a small, raised stone platform, teleportation runes carved into the hard surface, miraculously not overgrown or worn by age and weather. The dormant magic lingered, waiting to be used.

"And here we are." Mint made a pleased sound, putting her compass up. "Elroy's ruins and atelier. Let's go."

Rue nodded. Mint vanished in a flash of blue light before he stepped up to the platform and triggered it again. Blue flared before his eyes, followed by the floaty, disorienting sensation of teleporting before solid ground was under his feet once more. There was also light, without any visible source. More magic, no doubt.

"I wonder if he carved through this marble, or if it was here already," Mint mused, placing her hand on the wall. All around them was green marble, shot through with black veins or some other material. The floor, the walls and the high ceiling were all the same material, seamless as if he'd found a vein in the ground and simply hollowed it out. "What do Klaus' notes say?"

Rue took a moment to fetch the papers out of his pack, smoothing them out and scanning them. "They say we have to find the parts for a series of floating platforms that will take us to the next level."

"Lovely." Mint rolled her eyes. "Always some task to go through. As if the maze isn't enough."

"Maybe it won't be too bad," Rue said.

Three hours of wandering the maze later and he was regretting that statement. Not that he believed in jinxes, but it hadn't helped anything and had put Mint in a bad mood. To make things worse, the ruins were overrun with gudons, stocky bipedal lizards with an orange colored rubbery hide that resisted the Arc Edge's strikes. They almost waddled when they walked, but were capable of spinning surprisingly fast to attack with their tails. Their primary attack was far more dangerous. Rue wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when the first one lumbered towards them with a gaping mouth, but spewing a stream of _fire_ at them like some sort of wingless dragon wasn't it.

Mint's knee-jerk reaction to blast anything that got too close to her came in handy more than once as they trekked through the seemingly endless halls of green marble, especially the few times they ran into a king ant. A mutant variety closer to the size of a small horse than an actual ant, still possessing similar pincers it snapped menacingly at them between bouts of spitting acid. Rue pointedly did not get in close near its head, preferring to strike at its massive abdomen.

Despite both creatures having potent attacks, it really wasn't so much that they were individually threatening as there were _so many_ of them. The branching pathways they traveled through would have three or four gudons between every split, and at least one king ant would be scuttling nearby. By the time they found themselves in an area that _looked_ different, they had fought a few dozen of the things.

They reached a dead end with a drop-down, hopping down carefully and entering the new area even deeper underground, the air stale and slightly cooler. Heading down the hall, they found a small room with the first platform piece, marked with one of the runes Klaus had drawn in his notes. There were six of them, and it took traveling through a lot of monster infested tunnels into dead end rooms to find them all.

When they'd finally collected them all and traveled back to the beginning of the section, they formed perfect stair steps up to a slanted hall. Rue looked at it warily, not sure what to make of it. "This is strange."

"Very," Mint agreed, walking up it a ways. "It's closed in, I can't feel any breeze from anywhere."

"There's doorways somewhere," Rue said. "I doubt we're at a true dead end."

"Well you'd hope not." She wasn't counting on it in this mess of a maze Elroy had designed; he clearly hadn't wanted anyone finding his atelier. "You'd think he'd have a shortcut somewhere. A teleportation stone or something."

"Or another entry somewhere bypassing it entirely," Rue said. He paused as they reached a sudden block in their path – a boulder frozen in time. Nothing holding it in place. His pulse skipped. "Mint, don't touch that."

"I'm just checking it, geez, don't panic so much," Mint said. She tapped the boulder with her hand, barely a touch, and there was a ripple through the air.

Something creaked.

Rue swore and turned on his heel. " _Run!_ "

Mint broke into a sprint, hurrying down to the nook she'd seen a few paces away. She heard Rue cry out behind her, but didn't stop until she was safely pressed into the indentation and watched the boulder roll by. " _Damn..._ Rue?"

He'd been hit.

Mint cringed, going back to take a look at him. Rue had pressed back against a shallower indent in an effort to get away from the advancing boulder, and had barely managed to protect himself. He'd crumpled to the ground by the time she reached him, bruised, scraped and breathing shallowly against the pain. Mint knelt, checking his pulse – still strong. She rolled him over, taking a look at the injuries. They were largely superficial, the sort his healing would take care of. It would probably be a while until he woke up, time she didn't want to wait around.

She'd just... check ahead. He'd be fine, right? It was _Rue._

With only a brief, easily ignored pang of guilt, Mint got up and left him to recover. She'd come back for him after she'd seen what was ahead.

The boulder had broken down a wall at the other end of the hallway, which led her down further into Elroy's ruins. It was a bizarre combination of platform hopping and trying to ignore the spaces in between that dropped down into a bottomless pit. Worse still, there was the increasing pressure of _power_ in the air. Something nearby, either some creature or perhaps a dormant trap waiting to be sprung. As she reached the seeming end, she felt something trigger and it occurred to her, briefly, that of course it could very well be _both._

Another guardian. If Cadomon, a lesser magician, had one guarding his atelier, _naturally_ Elroy would have one as well.

The beast came flying out of the pit, landing with a clatter of bone. It was skeletal, like something long since dead and dug up out of the ground, and made a strange shrieking sound when its jaw opened. Maybe it _had_ died, and Elroy's magic kept it animated.

The thought made her shudder with revulsion, bringing her hoops up defensively. Whatever. She was sending it back to the graveyard.

It moved clumsily, all joints and bones without the finesse of muscle and tendon to smooth out the motions. But at its size, it didn't matter. It didn't need finesse. It had reach and weight and –

" _Holy!"_ Mint dodged a sudden blast of billowing fire, staring incredulously at the guardian. "Where did that even _come from?"_

Magic, obviously, was the only answer to it and one she could have done without. Elroy's guardian wasn't quite as big as Cadomon's, but it was still a menace and this time she didn't have Rue's backup. Not that she was sure his ax would have done much good against a creature made of bone. Maybe he could hack it apart at the joints.

But Rue was likely still unconscious and not in any position to help her. She'd have to get through this fight herself.

Hoops spinning around her fist, Mint charged a small attack to test its resistance. The first energy attack seemed to slide off harmlessly, but the second caught it in the mouth just as its jaw dropped to let out another fiery blast. The resulting explosion nearly knocked her off the platform she was standing on, momentarily blinding her. Another deafening screech said it hadn't taken the guardian out, but as her vision cleared she saw it _had_ done damage.

Well now, that might be handy. If she could do it without knocking herself off...

She charged another attack, magic brightening around her hand, ready to be fired. She waited for the perfect moment, biding her time before she would be able to strike. When its jaw opened, power just beginning to glint in its jaws, she fired. The resulting explosion knocked her off her feet, skidding to the edge and almost going right over it. When her vision cleared, however, she saw the risk had paid off: the guardian was reduced to a pile of inanimate bones.

Sighing in relief, she got up and dusted herself off before looking around. She found what looked like the final platform, stepping onto it and being lifted into the next space.


	12. Treasure Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, you couldn't have a proper treasure hunt without _rivals._

The platform dropped her even lower, into a massive cavern of a room. In the center was a much larger platform, and suspended high in the air was what she suspected was Elroy's atelier, at long last. He'd certainly given her a runaround to get this far.

Stepping onto the familiar green marble, she walked towards the center where there was an indentation that perfectly matched the key. She retrieved it from her pouch, kneeling so she could slot it into place with a satisfying _click._ It glowed brightly before sinking down and vanishing into the flooring.

There was a moment of quiet creaking overhead, and she looked up to find the bottom of the strange atelier had detached into a small triangular platform that lowered to the ground. She waited until it stopped moving to step onto it, finding herself being carried up into the atelier.

The building's construction was strange. She'd seen a diamond-like shape from the outside, but somehow she'd been expecting something a little more... normal, on the inside. Far from, three sets of steep stairs climbed the sides leading up to actual rooms. It wasn't the worst thing to explore, especially after the mazes, but it wasn't very practical. Then again, a lot of the older magicians were as driven by aesthetics as practicality, possibly more so.

The first room had wide, old wood desks taking up most of the space, bright columns of illuminated crystal providing light in the corners. It was almost entirely empty, but for a small bookshelf and a single item sitting on the far end of the desk. She approached to get a better look, examining it closely. It was some sort of tiara, though too small for her to wear, which was a shame; it was a stunning piece, gold with a ringing of amethysts and pearl at the top. As if she needed any help deciding whether or not to take it, there was a vague sense of enchantment to it; odds were good it had _some_ use. She tucked it away in her pack, checked around and under the desks, then went back to the bookshelf. It was hard to say what Klaus would find important, and she couldn't read the centuries-old language anyway. She grabbed up some of the papers on the desk and called it good, leaving the room to investigate the next.

There was another set of wooden desks, as well as some scattered tools, but one thing caught her eye immediately – there was an ornate golden cube sitting out on one of the desks, practically _radiating_ magic. She had no idea what it was or how to use it, but it was unquestionably important to take back.

Unfortunately, it took up enough room in her pack that she had to tie the tiara to her belt instead of being able to carry both in there. Still, it was secure enough to leave it be.

The last room appeared to be some sort of meditation chamber, with a pillar of energy flowing up through the center of the room. She didn't get too close to it, not wanting to press her luck with an unknown energy, but it was impressive. But there wasn't anything else for her to take, so she made a quick circuit around the room to get one more look at it before leaving back to the middle. There didn't seem anything else to get, unless some of those books were actually important. Klaus could always send her back if they were, she knew the way now.

The bottom of the atelier detached once more with a little stomping encouragement, going down to let her out again. Now all she had to do was collect Rue and get them out of here and back to Klaus. Piece of cake.

Only someone was waiting for her. A familiar lean figure in the East Heaven silks, smirking faintly. "Hello, Mint."

Mint's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the older woman. " _Belle._ Haven't seen you since I threw you out of the inn last year."

Belle's smirk hardened. "You _would_ remember it that way. It doesn't matter now. We're not confined by polite society here."

"Milady, if you'll allow me, I'll take her on myself," Duke said, stepping in front of her. "I'll make her tell us everything she knows about the [relic]."

"Oh, you two think you're gonna get the [relic] from me?" Mint said. "That's cute. You're welcome to try."

"You don't stand a chance against his acts," Belle said.

"Scared to face me yourself?" Mint asked. "I guess you are getting awful old to be fighting a young thing like me."

" _Old?_ " Belle snarled, fire curling into a ball in her palm. "I'll beat you myself."

"You're welcome to try." Mint bowed, swinging her hoops up. Magic came to her call effortlessly, energy tingling warmly through her arms down to her fingertips, a brilliant golden glow gleaming off her hoops as they began to spin.

Belle smirked, waving a hand, and was promptly surrounded by balls of energy, each easily the size of a melon, spinning in a ring around her so fast they almost blurred. She'd always preferred straight energy manipulation, where Mint had leaned heavily into elemental arts. They'd sparred some, in training. But never like this. Mint had never lost, never had anything _to_ lose before, and she didn't plan to start now.

Mint's hoops gleamed in the odd light of the cavern and she reached, feeling a prickle of heat moments before fire streamed from her outstretched hands. It was deflected by Belle's barrier, the energy balls sending off arcs of power to block her attack, but she'd expected that. It was still worth checking.

"Gonna need more than that, your highness," Belle taunted. She flung out a hand, light coalescing into a gleaming amber diamond that hurtled towards her through the air. When Mint dodged, she smirked faintly. "Agile as ever. Still not enough to save you."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Belle." Mint grinned, feeling a rush of adrenaline. Sure, the guardians had been intense fights, but they were just mindless, hyper focused beasts. This? _This_ could be good, even if Belle didn't _really_ have a chance to take her down. It would be a **nice** chance to work herself out some.

They circled each other a bit, seeing if there were any clear weaknesses to exploit. Anything overlooked. But it hadn't been so long that they'd forgotten what it was like to face each other, that they didn't know what to guard against. They were both predictable, in their own ways.

Which meant Mint just had to think outside the box. Belle was expecting a ranged stand-off, pure magic. And against anyone else, Mint might well have stuck to that, aiming to overpower them. But even if she was a less accomplished mage, Belle _had_ power. And outdoing her that way would leave Mint tired, and vulnerable to any monsters she ran across later. Even assuming Rue would be recovered and ready to help, that simply wouldn't do. So another angle was needed.

Mint switched up to flashier energy attacks, slowly circling closer with each pass, taking advantage of her superior speed to fire off lots of rapid little attacks – not enough to take her out, by any means, annoyances more than anything. But she wasn't trying that, that wasn't the goal at all. What she needed was a _distraction._ Because as soon as she got closer enough, Mint _charged._

Surprise flashed across Belle's face, and she jerked back, avoiding the flying kick but not the swing of her hoops. Sure, they were for focusing her magic, but they were still very solid, decently weighted pieces, and getting struck across the face and neck was enough to send anyone staggering. Concentration broken by her shock, her shield flickered, and Mint took immediate advantage to get closer, slamming her down to the ground. They grappled a moment before Belle managed to kick her off. Mint retaliated with a spray of fireballs, barely blocked in time by her renewed energy shield. "How do you like _that?_ "

"You're something else," Belle admitted, standing up stiffly. But she was grinning, a smug look that didn't make any sense.

"I'm _winning,_ " Mint retorted. "You don't have anything to smile about."

"Don't I? Sure, you're strong. I'll be feeling that for a while," Belle conceded. "But you're as careless as ever."

Mint's eyes went wide as Belle held out a hand, the tiara dangling from her fingertips. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Not anymore it's not." Belle grinned, spinning it slowly, the headpiece twinkling in the light cast by her energy.

Mint snarled and rushed her again, grabbing for it, but Belle moved too fast, back over to Duke. "Give it back!"

"Not a chance, Princess." Belle chuckled. "We'll play later and see who gets to keep what. Because I imagine you _need_ this, don't you? It's a nice bit of leverage."

"Like hell it is, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp and take it back!" Mint growled.

"Sure you will." She looked entirely too pleased with herself. "But not today. Let's go, Duke."

"Yes, Milady." He smiled faintly, inclining his head, and they both moved back to the access platform, taking it back out and leaving Mint to wait for it to come back down. They'd be long gone by the time she got up.

Seething, she waited for the platform to return, and stormed back out. Distracted by indignant fury, she almost didn't recognize the ominous tingle of magic. But there was no overlooking the furious screeching from the guardian. She'd _assumed_ it was dead, but realistically you couldn't kill something that wasn't properly alive. She'd just beaten it, possibly – temporarily – run down the magic it was running on. But it had clearly had enough time to recover, and it was coming for her.

She was _not_ going to stop and fight the damn thing again, taking off at a run back towards the hall where she'd left Rue. But it _chased her,_ fireballs zooming past her, close enough to feel the heat as she zigzagged in an attempt to keep it from locking onto her. It was too dumb for pattern recognition, simply aiming wherever she was when it loosed each blast, instead of aiming ahead to where she was going to be. Which was fine with her, she did _not_ want to take one of those blows head on.

She kept going, running as fast as she could, but it was starting to gain ground on her. She could tell just from hearing it, and how much closer the attacks were coming, having less distance to cross. Something like panic gripped her chest with icy fingers and she debated stopping and grabbing at her hoops to fight it back. But the path was narrower, there wasn't room to evade it in an all-out fight, not here. Her mind raced, trying to figure out what to do, how to fight, or at least get away, and she was coming up blank again and again, with _no choice –_

" _Mint, duck!"_

She hit the ground, feeling something go flying by, then hearing a horrible, keening cry from behind her. She wanted to look back, but she didn't move, staying pressed to the floor as she heard a series of impacts, followed by the loud clatter of the guardian collapsing on itself, the oppressive weight of the possessive magic fading to a low thrum.

"It's safe, now," Rue said, boots quiet on stone as he returned to offer her a hand up.

Mint heaved a sigh of relief, getting up. "Great. Thanks."

He nodded, smiling faintly. "Of course. That was the guardian?"

"Yeah. Jerk can't stay down long," she said. "We ought to get out of here."

"You found Grand Magician Elroy's atelier and got things, then?" He checked.

"Yeah, piece of cake." She nodded. "I ran into Belle and Duke, though, and that hag stole something from me. Hopefully we won't need it, but they'll be around trying to get more from me so we can always track them down and steal it back."

Rue nodded. "Later, then. For now... let's get out of here."

She nodded, startling a little when he swayed. "Hey, you alright?"

"A little unsteady, still," he said, blinking slowly and shaking his head. "I'll be fine, I just need a little more time to heal."

"Guess it's a good thing it didn't take any sort of accuracy to hack away at that big a target," Mint said dryly. "Come on, let's get you out of here."


End file.
